Quand Harry rencontre Gaby'
by Poulou
Summary: Harry James Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, est cloîtré, comme chaque été, dans la maison de sa tante. Seul, déprimé, sa vie semble défiler au ralenti... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Gabrielle Swan, belle, amusante, et... Tueuse de Vampires !


PROLOGUE:

PROLOGUE:

-Mais non Kurt, ça ira Kurt. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule.

Karen Nash se parlait à elle-même. En fait, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir accepté quand Kurt, son petit ami (grand, fort, baraqué) s'était gentiment proposé de la raccompagner. Sauf que, par souci de jouer les Lara Croft, la voilà perdue, tel le Petit Poucet, dans un square sombre et effrayant, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Les balançoires, secouées par le vent, produisaient d'effroyables grincements.

Ajoutez à cela le hululement des chouettes –anormalement nombreuses, et la paranoïa d'une adolescente. Vous obtiendrez alors le pire cauchemar de cette dernière.

Depuis 10 minutes que les tourtereaux s'étaient séparés, Karen ( _Kary'_ pour les intimes) n'avait cessé de regarder par-dessus son épaule, encore plus depuis qu'elle était dans ce maudit square, qui, décidément, ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Aller ma vieille, vas-y, s'encouragea t'elle, dans 20 minutes tu es chez toi…Ah !

Kary' sursauta. D'un air apeuré, elle scruta les alentours, en essayant de se remémorer ses rares cours de self défense.

La raison de sa peur : des craquements, similaires à ceux que faisaient ses pas, mais provenant de derrière elle. Bien-sûr, Karen pensa aussitôt que c'était le fruit de son imagination….._à moins qu'il y ait bien quelqu'un_… Mais là encore, pas d'inquiétude, c'était de toute évidence Kurt qui voulait lui faire peur. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois… ( _sourire indulgent_).

-NON ! NON ! NON !, paniqua alors Nash, aucune chance.

Il fallait être né sous une bonne étoile pour que ce genre de chose arrive, ce qui n'était pas son cas _(cf. la fois ou elle avait perdu ses économies le jour des soldes…)._ A touts les coups, il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais c'était loin d'être Kurt…ou un gentil moine pacifiste. Karen opta plutôt pour un tueur en série qui découpait les langues de ses victimes pour les empêcher de crier…ou bien un zombi…ou un _tueur en série zombi_ !!

-Pff, c'est n'imp', tenta la brebis égarée pour se rassurer, je suis en plein délire.

Elle reprit donc sa marche, un nœud dans l'estomac, frôlant la crise cardiaque tans son cœur battait vite. Karen accéléra l'allure, un terrible sentiment d'être suivie, épiée l'envahissait.

A deux mètres derrière elle, une branche d'arbre tombée au sol craqua, signalant la présence de quelqu'un.

Cette fois, Karry' cria vraiment.

-Qui est là ? hurla t'elle, Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Kurt, averti t'elle, si c'est toi, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !!

-Kurt ? s'étonna une autre voix

Terrorisée, Karen fit volte-face en poussant un autre hurlement. Devant elle se tenait un homme, la trentaine, d'une pâleur à la fois attirante et…effrayante. L'inconnu était très soigné, fraichement rasé. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été parfaitement inoffensif. Mais l'expression de son visage, celle de ses yeux rougis, au comble de l'excitation comme ceux d'un drogué devant une dose d'héroïne le rendaient tout _sauf inoffensif_.

-Pardonnes moi, s'excusa t-il, d'une sincérité presque convaincante, il aurait certes mieux valu pour toi que je sois _« Kurt »_.

Cette fois, la voix exultait.

Paniquée, Karen recula, très lentement. L'homme imita son mouvement, avançant à mesure qu'elle reculait.

-Que…que… me voulez-vous ? parvint-elle à articuler, apeurée.

-Pas grand-chose, reprit-il avec légèreté, juste ce qui coule dans tes veines…

Il poussa un hurlement, qui se transforma en une sorte de rugissement. Ses yeux virèrent au jaunâtre, et son beau visage perdu toute humanité. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, comme les babines d'un animal sauvage, laissant apparaître deux canines mortellement aiguisées….

Karen s'enfuit. Raté.

En quelques secondes, et alors qu'elle avait déjà fait plusieurs mètres, il la rattrapa comme si elle ne s'était jamais éloignée. Il ne tenait sa proie que d'une main, et elle se tortilla, gesticula, frappa même. Rien à faire.

Maintenir en place l'anguille qui lui servait de victime ne semblait lui couter aucun effort. De sa main libre, il lui attrapa vivement la nuque.

_Karry crut distinguer la Mort elle-même dans les yeux fous de son assaillant._ Doucement, comme s'il testait sa résistance, il approcha la gorge de Karen de ses lèvres. La jeune fille, en larmes, hurla lorsqu'elle senti les canines glacées effleurer, puis transpercer sa peau.

-La récréation est finie !

A quelques mètres de là se tenait une grande blonde, habillée en survêtement de sport, comme-ci elle se préparait à son footing du soir. Sauf que là non plus, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Comme vous l'aurez compris, l'étrange inconnu est un vampire. Et elle, c'est la Tueuse.

Pourtant, à première vue, ce n'était qu'une adolescente normale, à peine plus âgée que la victime qu'elle venait sauver.

Et bien ne vous y fiez pas, car du haut de ses 18 ans, elle avait déjà une solide réputation chez les vampires et autres créatures.

-Tueuse, je suis ravi de te voir.

D'un geste toujours aussi vif, le vampire relâcha sa proie, qui s'effondra, en larmes, au pied d'une des balançoires. Elle était tellement secouée qu'elle n'eu même pas le réflexe de s'enfuir.

-C'était trop facile avec elle, continua t-il d'un air malsain, tu me sauves ma soirée…

La Tueuse souri.

-Ca ne te sauvera pas la vie en tout cas…

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le combat éclata.

Le monstre s'était lancé dans la bataille avec une rage folle, imaginant l'effet « qu'un verre de Tueuse » lui ferait.

Mais ladite Tueuse n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir en boisson.

Elle réussit à projeter « Dracula » dans les buissons entourant le square, et, le temps qu'il reparte à l'assaut, scella son sort d'un coup de pieu dans le cœur.

Karen, gémissante, avait assisté à toute la scène.

Quand la Tueuse, prénommée Gabrielle, approcha, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit _Gaby_ en s'approchant, je ne…

Karen se redressa en un bond et partit en courant, tellement vite que même le vampire aurait eu du mal à la rattraper.

-Ah mais de rien, cria Gabrielle avec ironie, et surtout ne me remercie pas, j'adore risquer ma vie !

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-Les gens sont toujours aussi reconnaissants.

La Tueuse, enfin Gaby, se retourna.

Appuyé contre le tronc d'un des arbres qui délimitait le parc, Remus Lupin, de sa cape vêtue, fixait d'un air amusé la jeune femme.

-Non, encore là c'est bien. La dernière m'a menacé d'appeler la police.

Nouveau ricanement.

-En tout cas, les affaires marchent toujours aussi bien, à ce que je constate.

Il désigna les cendres du vampire.

-Encore mieux que d'habitude, en fait. Avec la fin de l'été, les jours raccourcissent et il y a moins de soleil. Ce qui veut dire de plus en plus de travail…

-Je vois, dit Lupin d'un air navré, si tu as besoin d'aide, les Aurors peuvent t'aider…

-Oh non, assura t'elle, tout va bien. Je maitrise.

-Et au lycée, tu maitrises toujours autant ?

Remus haussa les sourcils. Il l'avait coincée.

-Euh, bafouilla t'elle, c'est-à-dire que…je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour me parler de mes notes ?

-Pas vraiment, admis t'il, amusé par la dérobade, en fait, je voulais te demander un petit service… c'est pour _l'Ordre._

-Oh, bien-sûr. –Gabrielle acquiesça- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.


End file.
